Settling In
by Wendymypooh
Summary: Teaspoon and Emma share a conversation over a cup of coffee. Story 5 in my "Moments" series.


Darkness was settling over the Shannon property outside of Sweetwater. New life had sprung up around the place since its owner, Emma Shannon, had agreed to lease her land to Russell, Majors, and Waddell for a station along their Pony Express mail route. Despite having some reservations about leasing her land, Emma was determined to see the venture through. She was pleased to learn that besides earning money for the leasing of her land, that Russell, Majors and Waddell were interested in hiring her to cook and clean for the station master and young men who would be employed as riders, and use her property as a home base.

Teaspoon Hunter, the new stationmaster, had arrived two weeks before to get acquainted with her, purchase horses and supplies, oversee the construction of a building that would house the riders and make any necessary repairs the property might need in preparation for the start of the express. 'Mr. Spoon' as she called him was quite a character, but a likable one, and the two of them got on quite nicely with one another.

All the riders had arrived and begun the vigorous training Teaspoon felt they needed to make them ready for the trials and dangers on the trail when the Pony Express officially started in a few short days. After supper was over was leisure time at the station. The riders spent their time reading, catching up on correspondence, cleaning their weapons, playing cards or tending to their horses. Teaspoon and Emma usually spent the quiet time sitting on her front porch, sipping coffee and talking. Emma's hands were usually busy with mending or knitting, and Teaspoon often repaired tack or whittled as they chatted.

"Here you go, Mr. Spoon." Emma said, stepping out onto her porch and handing Teaspoon a steaming mug, before she settled onto the swing beside him.

"Thank you Emma," the stationmaster said taking a long sip of the coffee, "Sure hits the spot."

"So now that you've had time to see how good the boys are at riding and shooting, do you think they got the makings to be Pony Express riders?" Emma asked, gazing over at the bunkhouse and smiling as she watched the light inside blink out. The boys must really be tuckered out to be turning in so early.

Teaspoon mulled over her question for a moment. "I had me some doubts at first about a couple of them. Lou, well, he's a bit puny, but he's shown himself to be a talented rider. "

Emma smiled again. She suspected she knew why Lou was smaller than the other boys, but did not voice her reason aloud. She had witnessed first hand Lou's determination not to let the others get the best of him, and also to prove that he was just as capable of doing his job as the rest of them. Emma was certain that if any of them made it as a rider, it would be Lou McCloud.

"Hickok's too cocky for his own good and too hasty with that gun of his, but in time, I think I can rein him in. Cody's so full of himself that he doesn't always pay attention to what's going on around him, and that could end him getting him killed if ain't careful." Teaspoon took another sip of his coffee.

"I reckon you are right about them. Jimmy carries the weight of the world on his shoulder and seems to think his talent with a gun is the only solution to any problem that comes his way." Emma said. "William's ego is something to behold. He needs to learn that he has much more to offer a young lady than his looks."

"I expect that betwixt the two of us, we'll get them straightened out sooner than later." Teaspoon grinned. "I had me no idea that I'd have to act like a pa of sorts to the lot, along with teaching them my bag of tricks."

"Neither did I." Emma chuckled. "What are your thoughts on the other boys? Ike seems to be pretty good with horses."

"He is at that. May be one of the best I've seen working with them. Buck is good with them too. The two of them make a great team. I'm going to try to draw them both out of their shells a little. Each need a bit of practice with their shooting, and I need to feel confident that they are capable of handling rides on their own, before I send them out alone. "

"I think they just need to feel like they fit in around here. I don't know their backgrounds, but Buck carries a different kind of weight on his shoulders. There's a world of hurt beneath that skin of his and it makes my heart ache for him. I get a similar feeling about Ike, and maybe that's why they are so bonded to one another. I have no doubt that once everyone has settled into working and living with one another, that all of the boys will come out of their shells." Emma told him.

Teaspoon finished his coffee and set it down on the porch beside him. "Kid's a quiet one too. Not in the same manner as Ike, though. He listens intently to what's going on around him and is a good learner. He may even have the makings of being the leader of the bunch, if he can put up with some of the other riders shenanigans."

"They do tend to goad him don't they?" she asked. Kid was a polite, well mannered young man and the others would do well to follow his lead.

"Ain't never seen a more rag-tagged bunch of boys in my life Emma, but with you and I to help guide them, they may just make it."

Patting the older man's hand, Emma nodded. "While we're around, they aren't orphans."

Teaspoon rose from his perch beside her. "I best head for bed too. Mornin' will come soon enough, and I have lots more to teach the boys before they're ready to ride."

"Night Mr. Spoon," Emma called quietly after him as he ambled down the steps and headed across the yard toward the barn.

She gathered up her mending, set the now empty mugs on top of the cloth, and headed inside for the night.


End file.
